The USB interface is described in specifications available over the Internet at www.usb.org.
Firewire technology, also termed “IEEE 1394 technology”, is an alternative to USB which also provides flexible connectivity and is described in the IEEE 1394 standard.
USBHasp is an Aladdin software protection product, announced in October 1997, which includes a USB key. USBHasp does not control access of a user to a computer network but rather impedes interaction between software and a computer system by activating a copy of the software only if a USB key corresponding to that copy is plugged into the computer system.
Conventionally, the only devices which have interacted via USB have been computers, keyboard, monitor, printer, mouse, smart card readers, and biometric readers.
Conventional devices for providing computerized servicing to a mobile or stationary population of users typically include a smart card reader. The members of the mobile population bear smart cards which are used to interact with the computerized servicing device via the smart card reader.
A particular disadvantage of smart cards is that they require a smart card reader which is a relatively costly device. Computer hosts which are equipped with a smart card reader are a small subset of the universe of computer hosts because addition of a smart card reader makes the computer considerably more expensive.
German Patent document DE 19631050 describes an interface converter for a universal serial bus having a module with a processor that changes format and protocol into that of a different bus system.
Rainbow Technologies, Inc., in a news release dated 17 Nov. 1998, announce USB software protection keys which can also be used as authentication or access control devices. A unique ID number if assigned to each USB key, enabling the key to replace or supplement personal passwords. The unique ID of the USB key makes it useful as a notebook computer security device providing theft deterrence. Other uses for the USB keys include Web access control, client token for Virtual Private Network access, replacement for password generator tokens and storage of credentials, certificates and licenses.
In a news release dated 19 Jan. 1999, Rainbow Technologies, Inc. announce a new line of USB tokens for VPNs (virtual private networks) which provides end user client authentication to VPNs and enables operator access to secured network equipment. Features of these tokens include “Internet security small enough to fit on a key-ring” and “personalization for the end user”. The tokens allow a user to keep personal information in his or her pocket rather than on a hard drive.
A new “unique per individual” model of its USB based tokens was announced by Rainbow Technologies Inc. on 15 Mar. 1999.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.